kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jubeck Qubell
Jubeck Qubell (ジュベック・クーベル) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is another child prodigy from the Saint Faith Musical Academy and the one of Hiro Narumi's friend who attended from the Saint Faith Musical Academy and he likes to play any music games since he was very young. He specializes a close range combat with his formation button square pads. He has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if he can close the distance and combo them with his skill attacks and musou attacks. Role in Game Melody arc Jubeck is only appears in Melody arc and unlike other story arcs while playing in Melody arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 5 "Jubeck Jubeat" in Melody arc, Jubeck is one of the child prodigies from the Saint Faith Musical Academy. He obsessed with any music games despite being a child prodigy. Character Information Appearance Similar to Joshua, Jubeck is a young teenage boy of 13 years old. He has a short pale green hair with twin ahoges on top of his head and deep green eyes. He only wears a modified school uniform like consists of light turquoise long sleeve shirt with dark turquoise collar and green color tie, a light green long sleeved sweater with a three squares on the left side of his sweater, a short dark gray shirt that shows of his legs, a white socks and dark short shoes. Personality Similar to Palm, Jubeck is energetic, happy and optimistic charming at heart and one of the most child prodigies in the Saint Faith Musical Academy. A skilled music gamer, his tool and music makes him a deadly weapon in the field. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Jubeck isn't going to be blindly mistake as he want to make a typical stage clearing musics. He has no regrets and doesn't care about killing the riots in combat. He is also shown to be respectful to her friends. Jubeck will sometimes talk with a music game related speech with a smile of his face. He has a habit of another person's remark several times with a musical beat "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!" (which came from the various music game). Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Jubeck sends out six wind slash via continuous button square panels in whip formation swipes in a row, while stepping forward for each one. , ( ): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in round formation which revolves around him for last 30 seconds. Tapping the button again to send out a small tornadoes around him to blow enemies up the air. , : Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a vertical straight line formation to send out a small tornadoes in straight line to blow enemies up the air. , , , ( ): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation, then taps them for playing a music. Each time he taps, he summons lightning bolts within a small area. Also Jubeck has a EX Attack 1; He forms his 16 button square panels around him to conjure a large high speed tornadoes around him in a spiral formation as he dashes forward to knock the enemies flying via spiral hard knockdown. , , , : Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a circle formation, then tap them for playing a music to conjure a large high speed tornadoes around him in a circle to hit and juggle the enemies around him. Afterwards shoots all tornadoes in a 360 directions around him. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , : Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a circle formation around the area to trap enemies around them, then tap it for playing a music to create a large stationary tornado for each time he taps. Spiral knocks the enemies up into the air and juggle via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , , : Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in round formation which revolves around him and dashes in front to hit enemies. Then he forms his 16 button square panels a grid formation, then tap them for playing a music. Each time he taps, he sends out multiple wide wind slashes around him to hit and juggle enemies and the final blow, spiral knocks the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. Also Jubeck has a EX Attack 2; he brandishes his 16 button square panels to create a large high speed whirlwind that inflict damage, multiple hit, pushes back with juggle and last hit spiral knocks the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. Direction, , ( ): Same as normal C1, but he rushes forward a short distance while surrounded with a 16 button square panels in round formation. Inflict multiple hits and stun them. Tapping the button again to send out a small tornadoes around him to blow enemies up the air. Knee Strike( during dash): Jubeck does a dashing knee attack that stuns, but it has a medium size hitbox. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Jubeck does a 6 aerial combo attack via continuous button square panels in whip formation swipes in a row. , : Jubeck flips and does a dive kick on the ground, emitting an explosion of tornado around him. , , : Jubeck does a aerial version of C2 which lifts the air juggled enemies even higher heights. , , , : Jubeck does a aerial version of C3 which hits the air juggled enemies longer before the final blow with a wind blast spiral knocks the air juggled enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , : Jubeck does a aerial version of C4 which knocks the air juggled enemies away from him even farther via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , , : Jubeck does a aerial version of C5 which traps the air juggled enemies around him and juggle them with a large tornado for each time he taps. , , , , , , : Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a orbit formation, then tap them for playing a music. Each time he taps, he sends out multiple wide wind slashes around him to hit and air juggled enemies and the final blow, spiral knocks the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown. Counterattacking Moveset Blocking stance (Holding the L1 button): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation and use it as a shield to block enemy attacks and deflect enemy ranged projectiles coming from all sides. Tapping the L1 button twice to change the formation of 16 button square panels. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Jubeck sends forward countless energy lunges. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Jubeck backs down before unleashing a quick short dash forward surrounded with wind imbued 16 button square panels. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cyclone Patterns: Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a horizontal straight line formation then, then taps it for playing a music to send a barrage of small tornadoes in front that covers a wide area in front to hit enemies from the distance and launches the enemies up the air on hit. Enemies hit will take more damage for a while (This skill is learned from the start of Jubeck Qubell’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Grid Patterns: Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation, then he taps it for playing a music to create a stationary large tornado for each time he taps multiple times. Inflicts damage and multiple hits (This skill requires Jubeck Qubell is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Blowing Patterns: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Jubeck takes a ready playing stance as he places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation. Press and hold the button to tap his button square panels for playing a music to conjure a windy explosion at the spots that he tapped. Press the button or let the Storm Rush stance is over, he jumps in front and taps all button square panels to create more windy explosions around him that inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies away from him via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Jubeck Qubell is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Typhoon Patterns: (chargeable) Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation, then he taps it for playing a music as gathers a burst of wind energy and conjures a large stationary tornadoes at the spots that he tapped to inflict damage, multiple hits and launches the enemies up the air on hit. Enemies hit will take more damage for a while. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Jubeck cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version doubles the size of the large tornado as well as damage output (This skill requires Jubeck Qubell is Level 30). *MP cost: 700 (uncharged), 1400 (charged) *Cooldown: 40 seconds (uncharged), 80 seconds (charged) Twister Patterns: Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a spiral looping pattern, then he taps it for playing a music to create a large visible spinning tornado around him over 5 meter AoE. Upon contact the enemies with this visible tornado, inflicts damage, multiple hits several times and spiral knock the enemies up into the air for a while via spiral hard knockdown and they will become Aeroblow at a certain rate and slow enemies' movement speed. This skill becomes almost nearly impossible to counter, giving him a way through their defenses unless by hitting him with a heavy striking attacks or Musou attacks. His skill effect last for 9 seconds. (This skill requires Jubeck Qubell is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Exploding Patterns) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a horizontal straight line formation then, then taps it for playing a music to send a exploding wind balls in a wide cone in front of him. Each exploding wind ball inflict multiple hit splash damage and spiral knocks the enemies away up into the air via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Jubeck Qubell’s Level. , (Dropping Patterns) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jubeck does a aerial, but Musou Attack version of Twister Patterns to dice enemies with spinning large visible spinning tornado enveloped in deep green winds while hovering downward. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Gatling Patterns) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a form of two hexagons formation. Numerous strong windy shots materialize from the two hexagons to shoot everything in front of him. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Trapping Patterns) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jubeck throws a 16 button square panels with windy shot in front of him. If he connects, traps and wraps around the enemy with button square panels. He then taps the panels far away from the enemy (tapping noise acts as time bomb), then creates a large windy explosion that blow the enemy away via spiral hard knockdown and inflict damage, while the captured enemy will take heavy damage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Hurricane Patterns) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Exploding Patterns): Jubeck does a Huge AoE Musou version of Twister Patterns with larger tornado and has 20 Meter AoE which hits anywhere in the entire area. Also this Musou last for 18 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 40. (Nuking Patterns) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Hurricane Patterns): Jubeck places a 16 button square panels in a grid formation and he creates a huge squares wind in a grid formation, then he taps it for playing a music. Each time he taps, it creates a multiple huge windy tornado explosions on the random spots that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air who caught by a blast via spiral hard knockdown. Holding the button much longer up to 10 seconds. When any enemies K.Oed will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 50 along with Jubeat Master. Burst Attack (Jubeat Master) (Burst Mode required and instead of Windy Nuke Patterns): Jubeck takes a ready attack stance as his 16 button square panels fly around him. As Jubeck's Burst Attack starts, heperforms a series of sideswipes back and forth while he throws a 16 button square panels in a large shuriken like patterns. As his burst attack continues, he hovers above the ground while surrounded by 16 powered square panels moving clockwise, then causes him to fire a stream of energy windy waves forward. Then he does a longer juggle but larger version of Twister Patterns for long combo. On the final blow and the burst attack ends with him dispersing a large square-shaped grid formation to his position while generating a massive wind explosions at the same time. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral knocks the enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the final blow of Jubeat Master's explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Jubeck Qubell is Level 50 along with Nuking Patterns. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Playing with Jubeck Qubell is unique which focuses on his close range attacks with his 16 button square panels. Also, he has a highest AGI stat than Palm and Sarara. His 16 button square panels consist of floating close range melee, unique attack patterns and he can arrange any formation as he pleases. Fortunately, his high combo rate like C6 and Skill Attacks that allow his to quickly fill up Musou Gauge fast and occasional use of Musou spamming like Loussier. Also his running speed is similar to Palm but albeit his increased damage output. As the player played on higher difficulties like Hard or Chaos (since the enemies are all very highest stats), the efficient way to play Jubeck is to increasing his both physical attack power via weapon attributes, accessories with attack speed increase. As such, damage increasing elements such as Cyclone, Slash are recommended to maximize damage output. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks, thus making his a somewhat deadlier and useful as the player continues to play his and effectively. Weapons Jubeck mainly uses the 16 button square panels moveset. Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Jubeck Jubeat" in Melody Arc in story mode. Trivia *Jubeck Qubell is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His outfit and looks are resembles of Ven's from the MV of a song featured in DJMax series; Shining My Boy. The song is composed by AstroKid. But with the addition of green necktie and different color schemes saving for his short pants. *His name and attack are inspiration of the rhythm game Jubeat by Konami. *His personality is similar to Palm with a little stubborn ones. *Jubeck's moves are similar to Zhou Yu's from Dynasty Warriors series except with his weapon is panels instead of formation wands. navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters